Caspian's little sister
by twilightfannumber13
Summary: full summary inside


**A/N:I do not own Narnia at all.**

Full Summary: this takes place after the Prince Caspian movie. Peter and Susan can still come back. Caspian and Peter are 17. Susan is 16, Edmund is 15 and Lucy is 13. Caspian finds out that he has a half sister (from their father) and her mother has just died, therefore she has no place to go except to him. On her mother's deathbed, she tells her daughter about her half brother. Caspian takes her in. What will happen and who will fall head over heels for Caspian's little sister?

Caspian's little sister

Chapter 1. New Beginnings

"Alright girls, you will be allowed to roam freely for the next hour. I don't want to hear about any bad behavior, fights and quarrels of anything of the sort. Is that clear?" Miss Wickham's wrist, the crowd of girls dispersed into groups of two, three or more. Lucy Pevensie fought her way through the crowd of girls until her hand grasped Susan's. Lucy was not like other girls her age, for she still liked to hold hands even though she was already thirteen. Somehow, it made her feel more secure. Together, the two sisters ran towards their arranged meeting with the boys: The Hall of Mirrors.

Peter and Edmund were already waiting at the entrance with impatient and annoyed expressions on their faces. "Took you long enough." Peter complained. "At least we're here now." Said Lucy, taking his arm. They gave their coupons to the carnie at the entrance and stepped into The Hall of Mirrors. Lucy marveled at the different shapes and sizes which took her form in the mirrors and shot her siblings a playful grin once in a while. Soon, she was dragging peter along and truthfully, Peter Pevensie did not really mind being dragged across a room full of mirrors by his favorite sister, even though he pretended to resist while being dragged. Then, Lucy stopped.

"That's funny, I don't remember the poster saying anything about a background in a mirror," said Lucy, "I thought The Hall of Mirrors was just supposed to make you look distorted." Peter, Susan and Edmund appeared behind her and agreed that it was, indeed, peculiar, for, in front of Peter, who was now standing in front of the mirror, was his reflection standing on some sort of field. Lucy touched the mirror and, within a few seconds, disappeared. Peter stepped back a few paces, just to run forward, ram his shoulder against the mirror in a failed attempt to follow suit, landing in a pathetic heap on the stone floor.

Susan rushed forward to help her brother while Edmund studied the mirror carefully.

"I have a feeling you can only get in with your fingertips. "

"Alright, everyone hold hands." Susan said, grasping both her brothers' hands.

This kind of reminded her of the words she had said at the train station where they had been transported to Narnia. Then, with Peter at the front of the line, the three Pevensies were sucked into the mirror with a stroke of Peter's fingertips. They landed in a heap on some springy grass. Peter stood up, righted himself and looked around.

"Where's Lucy?" Edmund asked no one in particular. They found Lucy standing under an apple tree. Susan rushed forward and enveloped Lucy in a tight bear hug. It took them no time at all to figure out that they were in Narnia. Narnia, with its green pastures and wide blue sky. Narnia, where the water was clear and the bright young sun shone proud in the sky, filling all it touched with warmth and goodness. Together, the four Pevensies strolled, enjoying every breath they took of the cool, fragrant Narnian air, to Cair Paravel, the castle where they had once ruled, in the golden age, as High King Peter, the Magnificent; Queen Susan, the Gentle; King Edmund, the Just and Queen Lucy, the Valiant.

They reached Cair Paravel and asked a guard to send word that they had arrived. The moment the guard saw them, he drew a sharp intake of breath and quietly moved out of the way. He turned to a passing centaur and asked him send word to King Caspian.

As they approached the throne room, the great oak doors swung open, revealing a smiling Caspian. After exchanging their greetings, Lucy, Edmund and Peter left the throne room to give Susan and Caspian some alone time. Caspian led Susan to the rose garden where they sat on a stone bench. Susan began to mind the awkward silence and started to say, "Well, I see you've done up the-"but her sentence was cut off as she felt Caspian's soft lips against hers. She braided her fingers in his long, black hair as he pulled himself closer to her. Then, they stopped and there was fire in both of their eyes. Susan wrapped arms around Caspian, and Caspian's strong arms wound around her waist. "I missed you everyday, you know." Caspian whispered to Susan. She whispered, "I missed you too." And hugged herself tighter to him.

They walked back into the castle, only to be informed that there was a visitor waiting for Caspian in the throne room. Caspian quickly sent a passing Telmarine to inform Peter, Edmund and Lucy of the visitor. The five of them then proceeded to meet the visitor. They met a woman who was clothed in some of the finest Calormene clothes Caspian had ever seen, with a black robe that covered her head.

When the woman pulled her hood down, Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy saw a young woman with alabaster pale skin, stunningly bright blue eyes and long, thick, wavy brown locks that fell to her waist. She looked up at Caspian and, with a heavy Calormene accent, whispered, "Hello, brother."


End file.
